how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
New GNB Headquarters
|Row 2 title = Final appearance |Row 2 info = Last Forever - Part Two |Row 3 title = Location |Row 3 info = , , }} The New GNB Headquarters is a in downtown constructed by Goliath National Bank and designed by Ted Mosby. Pitch In the fall of 2008, Bilson announced that GNB was moving forward with the new downtown headquarters. GNB approached Swedish architecture collective Sven to build the building but Barney protested and suggested that GNB go with an American architect like Ted instead. Knowing that contributing a building to the skyline was Ted's dream, Barney told him that all Ted had to do was pitch the building at GNB and Barney would make sure the committee approved it. So Ted threw himself into the designs and eagerly pitched it. However, Barney sadly told Ted that the board went with Sven instead. Ted was crushed. What Ted didn't know was that it wasn't Bilson who shot down Ted's idea; it was Barney. After seeing Sven's pitch, Barney fell in love with the idea of having his office in a dinosaur head. Marshall learned the truth about Barney stopping Ted from getting the building, called him out on it, Barney repented, and Ted's company was given the contract. ( ) Scrapped By spring of 2009, Ted was getting frustrated having his most creative ideas shot down by Bilson. Eventually, things turned around when a new task force was appointed. They loved Ted's work. A few weeks later, Ted learned that the project had been scrapped and no one told him about it. Bilson told Marshall and Barney that because of the economy, the project was going to be scrapped and they had to fire Ted. Knowing how it would crush Ted, they decide to keep it quiet since Ted's company was still being paid for another month. They conscripted people to pose as the new task force and pretend to love everything Ted said. Ted was angry at Marshall and Barney for the deceit and they try to make it up to him by getting him a smaller job redesigning a floor in the old GNB building. However, Bilson ends up firing Ted because Ted was too creative with the design. Without the contract for the new GNB building, Ted was also fired from his firm and he decided to start his own firm. ( ) Restarted In fall of 2010, Ted was enjoying working as an architecture professor when Barney approached him with news that GNB had restarted the project and wanted Ted back as the lead architect. Ted recalled how having the project scrapped broke his heart and was hesitant to resume working for the evil GNB. He insisted that he liked being a professor and wasn't interested in the building. Eventually, however, Ted realizes that his fear of being hurt again was the real reason he wasn't rejoining the project and he really did want to finish it. Marshall drafted the paperwork and Ted was back in. ( ) Location To make way for the new building, an old hotel called the Arcadian was to be torn down. While there were many tenants still living in the building, GNB quietly infiltrated the building with snake eggs to get the tenants to move out. ( ) Protests Because the Arcadian is considered an architectural landmark by some, protesters led by Zoey Pierson began to oppose the new building. They signed a petition, protested outside of the Arcadian, vandalized the billboard with Ted's picture and threw eggs at the window of The Apartment. At first, Ted agreed with Zoey and tried to back out of the project in sympathy. Then he tried to placate Zoey by offering to incorporate elements of the Arcadian's facade into the new building. However, when he learned that Zoey was married, Ted realized he was only doing it because he liked her and changed his mind. ( ) Zoey also led protests outside of the existing GNB building and even infiltrated Ted's class. There, she galvanized Ted's students against him ( ). She even had editorials published in the rallying against GNB and Ted. ( ) There was a final committee hearing regarding the GNB location, to decide upon whether the Arcadian should be a landmark, and whether it should be torn down or not. While Ted argued that it wasn't, ultimately it was decided that the lionhead stonework was too important to destroy, and so it was deemed an landmark. However, Barney stole the lionhead stonework, leaving no reason not to tear down the Arcadian. ( ) The building was finally demolished in . Construction Construction on the new GNB headquarters began in September 2011, with the destruction of the Arcadian. ( ) Work on the building soon began. Ted attempted to bring his architecture class to the building site, however was not permitted to enter for safety reasons. ( ) By the fall of 2012, the New GNB headquarters is finally finished and completed. The building is unveiled with a party, which Ted invites his old architecture professor to, but he declines. ( and ) Category:Locations Category:Goliath National Bank